


Atom: The Return of Chronos

by Jon_Repesh



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of an old nemesis rouses reflection for the Atom and his troubled past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atom: The Return of Chronos

A journey through life can proceed like a book. It is filled with events significant and trivial, only restrained by the parameters of time. Father time, supreme humbler of all, symbolized by an old man signifying death. The present, constant yet changing. The future, beckoning with uncertainty and wonder. And finally the past, fixed and static, possessing preeminence through its temporal context. 

For some the past is everything, an array of memories that shape and define, laden by good times and bad. It can be all consuming, oppressive, distinguished through regrets and remorse. While most are minor, others are life shattering, to the point of irrevocably impacting others. To experience this torment can be crushing. Ray Palmer knows of such sorrow. Not only for himself, but former wife Jean Loring, and dreadfully worse dear friends and compatriots Ralph and Sue Dibny. 

What drives anyone to malice may never be known. Love, hate, jealousy, rage: they can all play a part in the conception of a tragedy. For Ralph and Sue their anguish is over. Sue was a beautiful person inside and out, forever banished for those selfless qualities, an innocent victim of a cruel breakdown. Absent his soul mate Ralph could endure no longer and is gone as well, leaving Ray to bear the burden. 

His recent exile was wearing but needed. While less than cathartic, it channeled his mind toward a peaceful place, though discovering first hand that time does not heal all. As a symbol of good it was especially trying. His mind is geared toward alleviating hardship, not contributing to it. 

Now Ray must move on, conveying the torch for his fallen comrades. It won’t be easy. Whether by serendipity or providence he has been placed in a position to help others, and help them he must. It couldn’t come at a better time. 

As the Atom Ray has witnessed shocking developments from day one. Like his confederates he has played a role in attracting a unique kind of criminal. Batman understands this development with his infamous rogues gallery, with Flash’s foes running a close second. While Ray has not drawn a large cast of crazies as others, the reduced number can be offset by zeal in one individual. That person is Chronos. David Clinton is not your typical rogue. While attuned to money like any law offender, he is more complex. His scope is broader, to the point of manipulating history during his nefarious pursuits. He has wielded immense power and knows well its corrupt allure. 

Just the thought of changing history staggers the mind, though things are never simple. The doctrine of time travel is arcane to even the brightest of minds. Some argue it must be linear, with only forward movement possible. Next are the paradoxes, that profess no one can travel and alter anything that would preclude the trip initially. There are related theories, that change can be wrought, but only by creating another universe or reality. 

The Atom is familiar with alternate universes, called in superhero circles the multiverse. He resided in one during the Countdown crisis, an event still reflected upon. For all its good it seemed unreal, like living in a dream, though one where you're awake and perceive to be wrong, making all senses felt perverse and false. As much as he misses Ralph and Sue, could he share an ersatz existence with them, embraced with laughter and heartache, yet all the while thinking "You're dead!" This scenario may not occur, as some warn time travel would collapse the fabric of space and time, though also making it possible to exist in that world with peace of mind. It all sounds so idyllic, esoteric and possibly mad. 

There have been reports around Ivy Town of temporal anomalies, diverse yet steady, coming from different parts of town at different times of day. The news didn’t take long to reach the Atom, bringing one name to mind. Chronos. It seems like eons since he last confronted him, going back to an attempt to decelerate time by affecting the Earth’s rotation, all part of a grander scheme to extend the human lifespan. A noble and ambitious initiative, though tarnished by illegal gain. 

No criminal activity occurred during the disturbances, so whatever he’s considering entails more than just thievery. It’s a shame. Under different conditions the two could be colleagues, even friends. Chronos has a brilliant mind with purpose to match, though focused in errant directions. Everyone has choices in life with some careening down a path leaving little recourse. 

Ray understands things are seldom clear, with shades of grey governing the moral spectrum, but not with Chronos. He has toiled too long to harbor reveries about a miraculous turnaround. Still his return has rekindled his own musings about time travel and what could be attained. What his purpose is this go round remains to be learned, as is his whereabouts. 

Pondering events in a different part of town is the man pondered by the Atom. His perspective is removed from the average citizen. He wasn’t a casualty of the disturbances, he was the cause of them. While upsetting to the public at large, their purpose was academic; determining the range and parameters of a device he’s created. It’s nothing new. Its origin dates back hundreds of years. Among the star gazing fraternity it’s dubbed a Zodiac Wheel, an instrument that can alter the Earth’s orbit, thus altering the rate of time. 

His data on the subject is lacking, delaying further tests. It’s not like Chronos has misapplied himself. He’s exerted his energies wisely, not willing to rest on past laurels, nor deterred by past failures, the latter due to the Atom naturally. He’s been perusing college texts and ancient tomes with emphasis on astronomy. The zodiac is more than amusement for the masses. It’s a celestial coordinate system, all integral to his plans. 

Unfortunately his literary resources are limited, creating a gap in the knowledge he requires, leaving one option open. There is a man, a special man, who may have the answers he seeks. A man who was one of the brightest minds in history. That man is Galileo. Alas he lived centuries ago, bringing Chronos back to square one. How do you travel in time to consult someone about that very principle. A Catch 22, but that’s just the first obstacle. The further one ventures the greater the risk. Memory loss occurs, and the bigger the distance the larger the loss. How to circumvent it will require additional tests and more funding. 

He does not want to attract the attention of the Atom sooner than necessary, though the likelihood’s good he’s already aware of his presence. News broadcasts center on the day’s events, and in Ivy Town that removes any doubt of the culprit’s identity. If he is to acquire capital he must risk capture, with his best chance keeping his old nemesis occupied, and while doing so accomplishing another goal. 

During the past few hours Atom has been listening to police scanners placed about his apartment. He’s familiar with Chronos’ methods of operation, knowing that once he strikes, he does so swiftly and precisely, with every move synchronized. He works in stages, each piece part of a bigger puzzle, before escalating into a chess match showcasing two titans flexing their mental might. In his private moments Ray relishes the challenge Chronos provides compared to the scoundrels he routinely faces, relieving his mind of personal concerns. 

All this waiting is not helping though. Whatever his plans are will involve time manipulation and require a high vantage point to achieve. One place comes to mind, Ivy Observatory, where the two clashed during his attempt to use their lunar telescope. While not a foregone conclusion Ray’s hunches have paid off before, and it’s as good a place as any to await his next move, and hopefully prevent it. 

It’s evening and all observatory personnel have left for the day. If there is to be conflict it will just involve the two of them. Chronos is not malicious by nature, but if boxed in anything can happen. One would think a man of his intelligence could be swayed by rational discourse, but obsession will always override reason. 

Ray has realized a focused mindset is the best means of entering these situations and most efficient at protecting his safety. Preparation and timing work wonders, illustrated by his early arrival, though an edge can wane while waiting too long. It’s getting late however, and if Chronos is to show it should happen soon. He won’t be difficult to spot. At six feet tall and two hundred pounds he strikes a commanding presence even from afar. His means of ingress will involve a northerly route near the main entrance. In fact he’s there now. 

**“Chronos!”**

“I was expecting you, old friend. I understand the past few years have been rough. My condolences.”

**“Save your sympathy. Whatever you’re scheming ends now.”**

“How do you intend to do that? I’m on public property. What crime are you accusing me of?”

**“Public endangerment for starters. It’s all I need till I uncover your plans.”**

“You’d be surprised at my plans and likely impressed. I know you have a keen mind. I’ve always been curious who you are under that costume. A scientist, or professor? I know your size changing ability is derived from dwarf star matter. Where’d you find that?”

**“How do you know this?”**

“I know many things. Powerful stuff. When it ages, eons of course, its density drops to that of a neutron star before going supernova. A potent weapon in the right hands, or wrong, if one could accelerate the aging process. What if I told you I have a theory on that?”

**“Even if what you suggest was feasible, it would be unstable, possibly killing you. Whenever you accelerate aging you accelerate breakdown. The matter would disintegrate into dust.”**

"Not if you bombard it with ultra violet gamma rays. They change the molecular structure of the recipient. The problem is controlling the rate of change, but if you do it in an environment of extreme cold it slows the decomposition, making things very interesting. Guess where I plan on getting some dwarf star matter?"

**"Not from me you won't."**

"I don't have to. I've discovered a large quantity at Ivy University. Yours perhaps? Anyway not a shock. I'm there now. Another time."

As Atom watches the image fade he realizes it’s too late. By the time he reached the university Chronos would be gone. Was he accurate about his boasts? Does he have a way of reducing the density of dwarf star matter? As a physicist he knows how analytical minds work, with a delicate balance of optimism and realism. Everything he stated, while fanciful, still followed the laws of science. Apparently he’s trying to create a weapon of destruction, capable of destroying something huge. But what, a planet? It may still involve time travel. The locations and orbits of planets are vital if that is his goal. 

Regardless of intent Atom must find a way to stop him, and he has one chance. The same way Chronos located his dwarf matter, likely through a radiation detector, Ray can use to locate him as well, and he has just the device to do so. The Atom has used his detector in the past to locate dwarf star matter. He never expected to need it to recover his own reserve. It's sensitive and works within fifty miles. Dwarf matter gives off its own unique emission so there should be no problem with false readings due to other elements. 

Time is critical however and impressions are registering, coming from a southwest direction near the outskirts of town. It's less populated and farming country. There are properties there with large buildings ideal for Chronos' use. It shouldn't take long to get there, and the sooner the better. 

At this moment Chronos is appreciating and analyzing his newly obtained dwarf star matter. He has never seen the substance before, marveling at its raw, natural radiance. Such robust power within delicate beauty, an amazing achievement from Mother Nature at her most mischievous. 

What he is considering boggles his own mind. According to his computations the removal of one thousand tons of mass from the moon will lessen its gravitational effect on Earth, altering its orbit. Little change is needed, plus minimal damage will occur besides scattered meteors dropping to Earth, which will quickly burn up upon entry into Earth's atmosphere. 

Things won't be easy. Besides the task of aging the dwarf matter, he’ll have to devise a way to transport it to the moon's surface. He’s working on a device similar to a probe, radio controlled, small yet large enough to handle its prized freight. Due to its density the matter is heavy but little will be required, comparable to C-4 but with substantially more bang. He just needs to get it ready, with the time arriving to put his theory to the test. He’s not concerned about the Atom’s warnings. He has gone over his calculations ad infinitum and believes the hazards minor. Fire it up. 

**“Chronos!"**

"I can't say your appearance is a surprise. In fact I expected it."

**"Uh.....what is this?"**

"An electro-magnetic field, courtesy of an emp generator. I know you have size control devices in your gloves, but they won't help with your hands pinned back."

**"Don't try your experiment. I was serious what I said before. The dwarf matter is unstable."**

"You'll forgive me if I don't take your word. I have faith in my hypothesis.”

**"What if you're wrong? Is it worth your life?”**

“Strange comment from a superhero who risks his life daily for the safety of others. Everyone’s heard of the Dibnys. Don’t you miss them, terribly? Wouldn’t you like to see them again, possibly prevent their deaths from ever occurring? You can’t say this hasn’t crossed your mind.”

**“You’re broaching a difficult subject. Drop it.”**

“If you think I’m doing this out of malice you’re wrong. We are kindred spirits more than you care to admit. I’m not some petty criminal out for a joy ride. My dreams go beyond temporal and earthly confines, as do yours. Tell me, what’s it like to descend into an atomic world? Is it as glorious as I imagine? Is it wondrous in its splendor? We are not like others. We have the capacity and conceit to change worlds. Sure risks are taken and prices paid, but that’s how the game is played. We are not armchair philosophers, we’re men of action. When you dance with destiny tribulation comes with the territory.”

**“But to what extent? You’re looking at things from a narrow outlook. More harm than good might result. For every loved one saved, two may die.”**

“But what if you could save thousands, millions? Isn’t it worth the gamble? To not attempt it would be denying who we are.”

**“In my travels through different worlds I’ve experienced a range of emotions, strange, painful. When it’s not your existence, one you are familiar with, it eats away at you. After a while I found it unbearable.”**

“I am a solitary individual free of familial concerns. Science is my creed. It’s a logical discipline and better for it. I do understand your perspective, though it clouds your judgment with sentimentality."

**“You say we are alike yet you renounce compassion. You would do well to bring empathy into your life, for balance. To deny this is to deny who _you_ are. I have many regrets, but changing the past is wrong.”**

“Wrong, right. We can debate till we're blue in the face. Morality is a human imposed subjective canon of constraints, not a universal verity. We have an opportunity to change the past. If sentimentality is not absurd then think with your heart, but do so quickly. We have history to make.”

**“Is that the history you want to make, destroying a planet? That is your plan, isn’t it? Even if I thought your intentions honorable I would devote all my energy to stopping you. Time travel is fraught with danger. The temptations are too great. Look at the havoc wrought by the Reverse Flash. Is that the legacy you seek?”**

“I seek atonement, for my convictions, intellect, and most of all the righteous, holier than thou contempt cast my way by so-called heroes. I am willing to let history, the final arbiter of our actions, judge me.”

**“Do you hear yourself? The road to hell is paved with good intent. So you want history to judge you. Be careful what you wish for. History is littered with the failures of men who thought destiny behind them. Greatness involves benevolent vision, not the myopic meanderings of a megalomaniac.”**

“I expected more from you than insults. Maybe this is a ploy to stir my emotions, get me distracted. You should know I don’t anger. I don’t gain pleasure from inflicting pain. Despite our differences I have no desire to hurt you. You’re an adversary. Though I’d have preferred an ally it was not to be. Talk has gone too long though and time is short. Watch closely. You might learn something…….Look. It’s working. You are witness to something wondrous.”

**“Stop before it’s too late!”**

“It is changing, becoming brighter, hotter, incandescent. It is……”

**“You must stop now or it will implode!”**

“No! Everything is…..fine. Everything is……the heat….the heat is unbear…”

 **“It’s too late. Get out of here!”**

During the conversation Atom has been trying to pry loose one of his fingers to activate his size and weight controls. He’s been in this situation before and knows the intense concentration and effort required. The distance apart is not even perceptible to the naked eye. He can practically see his finger touch his palm. There’s no time left. Events have reached critical mass. If he is going to do it, it must be now. One…last…. push, and contact! In the matter of milliseconds he is shrinking deeper and deeper between the atoms of the building, dropping down into the earth below. He is safely out of danger, but what of above. 

He hears a raucous explosion, plunging a tremor through the ground. Despite the harm that befell him all he can think is “the poor fool.” He warned him. Even though the two were nemeses he would never wish this fate upon anyone. Perhaps he came to his senses and escaped the blast. He may have survived. 

This affair will not be forgotten. He hit a nerve with his comments about the Dibnys. He actually seemed to care about them. It’s difficult for Ray to ever get them out of his mind. If Chronos’ scheme had worked, would he have gone along and considered changing the past. Should any of us play God? There’s some serious baggage that goes with that proposition. It’s all so draining, depressing. He needs someone to talk to, and no one can relate to the loss of a loved one better than his friend Katar Hol. It’s been a while since the two shared a heart to heart. He can’t think of a better time than now.

 


End file.
